


Found in Translation

by Sandaramet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Shower Sex, Songfic, Wet Dream, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaramet/pseuds/Sandaramet
Summary: Changkyun doesn't know how he ended up like this. Somewhere between Minhyuk's disastrous Halloween party and now, his chest had started to do fucked up things whenever he looked at Hyungwon. It could have been the snot-green jelly shots, which had probably contained more vodka than anything else, or maybe the way Hyungwon had taken care of him after downing six of said shots in under thirty minutes. What can he say, he was young and stupid. Still is. Young and stupid and crushing on someone so far out of his league it kind of chokes him up sometimes, when he's trying to sleep and his thoughts get the best of him.Right now, he's choking for another reason as Hyungwon pushes his thick-rimmed glasses up with a slim middle finger and stares at him expectantly.What was he doing again?“Translate for me.”Right.





	Found in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Written while delirious with a fever. Edited delirious on prescription drugs.

 

"Changkyun, help me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You're two years my senior, hyung. What could I possi-"

"English."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Changkyun doesn't know how he ended up like this. Somewhere between Minhyuk's disastrous Halloween party two years ago and now, his chest had started to do fucked up things whenever he looked at Hyungwon. It could have been the snot-green jelly shots, which had probably contained more vodka than anything else, or maybe the way Hyungwon had taken care of him after downing six of said shots in under thirty minutes. What can he say, he was young and stupid. Still is. Young and stupid and crushing on someone so far out of his league it kind of chokes him up sometimes, when he's trying to sleep and his thoughts get the best of him.

Right now, he's choking for another reason as Hyungwon pushes his thick-rimmed glasses up with a slim middle finger and stares at him expectantly.

What was he doing again?

“Translate for me.”

Right.

 

He takes the notebook that's being held out for him, tripping over himself and blushing. Hyungwon chuckles as he starts scanning the scrawls in familiar handwriting.

 

 

> _Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed_
> 
> _'Cause I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute_

 

If his face was warm before, right now it's burning. He can see his flush has reached all the way to his chest, yet he reads on.

 

 

> _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat_
> 
> _It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

 

"Hyung, where did you get this?" He's desperately trying to keep a straight face, how fast did he normally breathe? He doesn't remember.

"What, is it bad?" Wide eyes, raised brows, and a pout. _God fucking damn it._ Changkyun clears his throat.

"It's about guns. And choking, and torture. It's really bad-”

The pout turns into a Grinch's grin, “It's bad to lie to your hyung, Changkyun-ah.”

“You-!”

He doesn't get further before the other boy bursts into laughter.

“You should have seen your face!”

He's clutching at his stomach and Changkyun is frowning until he can't help but start giggling himself, “You're the worst!”

Hyungwon just keeps laughing and hitting him until he's gasping for air, and Changkyun wants to stay mad at the other, he really does, but his chest is constricting again. He settles for a huff and tries not to revel in being used as a punching bag whenever Hyungwon has a laughing fit, as the implications of that makes him fear for his mental health.

 

“Dude, you're whipped.”

Jooheon slaps him on his back awkwardly, after having witnessed a particular long moment where Changkyun had gotten lost somewhere between Hyungwon's shoulder blades and ass. He shuts his locker with a loud bang.

“It's painful to watch, man.”

Changkyun just sighs and swats at him as Jooheon waves his hand in front of his eyes for attention.

“Ask him out.”

Changkyun freezes, “You're insane.”

Jooheon has the audacity to smirk. “I'm not arguing with that, but-”

“No way-”

“Just give it a shot, dude.”

  _It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

Inside his own head, Changkyun screams.

 

“Changkyun, help me.”

It's not a statement, or a question. It's a moan.

Hyungwon moves towards him on all four, feline-like and graceful, dark pink tongue wetting lips, cock hanging heavy between soft thighs-

Changkyun gasps as he wakes up, boxers stained and sticky. He looks over to see the cause of his predicament, together with Kihyun and Hoseok, sprawled on the floor. Empty bottles of soju lie scattered around his and Jooheon's dorm room, and a heap of chicken bones have been thrown into a corner. Jooheon himself is snoring on his own bed, hand underneath the hem of his briefs.

 

Changkyun sneaks out to the bathroom after finding a fresh pair of underwear to replace his soiled ones. He should probably shower, but decides a wet towel will have to do, stumbling a little as he's still not sober. Just as his boxers have pooled in a mess by his feet, the door opens and,

“Changkyu- oh. Butt.”

Changkyun does a full body flinch. Of all the people who could have walked in on him, why Hyungwon.

“I heard you wake up from a nightmare?”

Changkyun goes rigid and can feel himself flush all the way to his toes. He still hasn't turned around as Hyungwon makes a surprised sound and shuffles closer.

“Is that-,” he giggles, “Changkyun-ah. Did you have a wet dream?”

Changkyun makes a choked off whimper.

“Hey, no, don't be embarrassed, it's nothing weird for a healthy young male to come in his pants every now and then! Let's get you in the shower.”

A warm hand presses at the small of his back, steering him towards the cubicle. Changkyun is mortified and somehow anticipating at the same time, and the spot where Hyungwon's palm rests against his skin is the only place on his body he cares about right now. The warmth leaves for a couple of seconds, and he has to stop himself from whining as he hears rustling before the hand returns. When he turns around, Hyungwon is naked.

“If you want me to stop, tell me, okay?” And then Hyungwon pushes their bodies together and locks their lips.

 

Changkyun's brain short circuits.

 

One second, two, and Hyungwon is pulling away, hurt and concern on his face, and it must be the worst fucking look Changkyun has ever seen on him. It's enough to kick his body into high gear as he surges forward and crashes their lips together.

 

It's too hard.

 

Hyungwon whimpers and Changkyun can taste a familiar metallic on his tongue.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry, shit, are you okay? Hyung!”

Hyungwon laughs. “Eager little puppy,” and ruffles his hair while looking at him fondly. There's a small cut on the corner of his lower lip, and he wipes at it with one hand, while the other turns on the shower. It douses Changkyun in ice cold water for a second and he gasps.  
“Now we're even,” Hyungwon smirks, and steps forward into Changkyun's personal space once again. Changkyun runs his finger over plump lips as the Hyungwon fits a thigh between his legs, pressing them both against the wall. The cold of the tiles has Changkyun's mouth forming an “o” and Hyungwon thrusts his tongue in. Changkyun goes lax and leans into it as he finally understands that _this is real, this is something that is actually happening_ _right now_ _, holy shitfuck_.

It's messy and keen and wet. Changkyun wants to lavish every part of Hyungwon's body with attention, but his crush of fucking two years has other plans, lining their cocks up after lathering his hands with Changkyun's conditioner.

“That's expensive,” Changkyun wheezes.

“Our dicks are going to smell like you,” Hyungwon says, and Changkyun promptly forgets why he was opposed to it in any way at all.

The slide of Hyungwon's hand and cock against his own has him covering his moans with his palm. He almost slips on the wet tiles, but Hyungwon steadies him with an arm against his chest, and his lush lips attached to his collarbone. It takes an embarrassingly short time for Changkyun to finish, but then Hyungwon isn't far behind him. Hyungwon rips his hand from his mouth and swallows both of their groans as Changkyun shoots thick strings, coating Hyungwon's cock and abdomen before the water washes the evidence away. Hyungwon's own load lands on both of their thighs.

Changkyun rests his hand on Hyungwon's neck and feels the pulse beat against it, fast and hard.

 

As they sneak out to go back to bed, lights blind them and Jooheon stares, unabashedly and content.

“Took you fuckers long enough.”

Changkyun thinks he can hear Hoseok, drooling on Kihyun's shoulder, grunt in agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas present for one of my friends. I'm cross-posting it here from AFF after some editing.  
> Prompt: (from a fb conversation)  
> "AWKWARD TENSION FLUFFY SMUT. BASICALLY I WOULD LIKE IT IF IM THIRSTED AFTER  
> HYUNGWON LIKE AN AWKWARD PUPPY CUS WON IS PRETTY AF AND HYUNGWON  
> KNOWS HE'S HOT BUT HE TURNS OUT TO HAVE A THING FOR THE AWKWARDNESS"


End file.
